When Dulaque meets the Cillian (trad)
by Storiesmania
Summary: Dulaque is close to his future daughter-in-law. After he had an accident which made him forget how to properly use 21st century technology, she supported him a lot. That day, she comes to ask him to accompany her to visit her parents so that he can support them. But all will not happen as planned in the redhead plans (traduction of Quand Dulaque rencontre les Cillian...)


Today is a beautiful day ahead. Having finally decided to depart from what this dear Cassandra calls my old ways, I grant myself a few moments of tranquility at home. I immerse myself in a comic strip. It's crazy what stories they can invent in the 21st century! If I had that in my hands in my day, I don't know what I would have done with it. That said, it helps me to relax, to pass the time, and that, I have some of it to resell considering my immortality. And since it's a gift from my son's lovely companion, I can't help reading it. Anyway, it's nice to be able to associate the text with an image, although I sometimes have a little trouble knowing in which sens to read certain books, especially when it comes to manga.

Something sounds... What is it? The fire alarm? No, it would be noisier than that and then there would surely be a smell of smoke. The phone? No either, the sound is too short and distant. It's good I found! This is the front door. I sighed upset because I haven't thinking about it sooner. Decidedly, I think I would never get used to all these modern inventions. Fortunately I have the others to help me because otherwise, I would be in dire straits, a little. So I get up from my comfortable chair and run to open the door. The radiant face of Cassandra appears in my field of vision. I smiled at her before inviting her to enter even though I find it strange not to see my son in her trail.

She follows me in the living room and I made her sit on the sofa before offering her something to drink. As usual when she comes here, she doesn't ask for anything complicated, she knows that since my accident, I'm only slowly relearning what took my brain centuries to do so. I then serve her a glass of apple juice before sitting down in front of her to question her about the reasons for her coming. She explains that soon, she will have to introduce my son to her parents, but she is not very reassured by this meeting. She fears that they will be too rough with Galahad, and wish me to accompany them to be an additional support. I'm not sure that's a good idea, actually, I'm afraid to be more a burden than a support. I explain my point of view to the young woman and she takes her sweetest voice to reassure me:

-You have nothing to fear from my parents Lancelot. You just have to show them that you will not let them stomp you. All you will have to do is listen. I will not force you to intervene and if I see that you are too uncomfortable, I will ask Eve to come and get you back here. Does this suit you as a solution? - That's perfectly fine. When are you supposed to go to see them? - Next week. I'll call you to confirm the date.

\- You are leaving already? I was going to prepare lunch. Yesterday, I finally managed to prepare suitable spaghetti bolognese.

\- Do you want me to taste it to see if it's worth it that you continue to take cooking lessons?

\- Absolutely. Unless... Maybe you have something planned?

She seems to think for a moment before answering that she would be happy to share my lunch. Her colleagues have all gone on a mission with my son, so she prefers not to be alone. I smiled, delighted, and then we go to the kitchen, arm-in-arm. She takes care of getting the things we will use to cook the pastas while I go to get some, in addition to finding ingredients to prepare the sauce. Once I'm back, I give her the responsibility of cooking the meat while I take care of the tomatoes. It is easy for me to cut them into rings although before I wasn't very fan of daggers and knives. But in reflecting well, I tell myself that it's still less laborious than the time I did the same with my sword. I promised myself never to do something so stupid again. When we finally reach the end of the recipe, my son's partner sets the table while I bring the pasta pan to put it in the center to serve.

Time goes faster than I want and soon, here I am alone again in my huge house. As often at these times, I let my mind wander and think back to my past life. It hurts me, but I know I can't forget all the terrible things that happened then. I wish the memories of my present had enough power to cover them. I wish with all my heart that the meeting with Cassandra's parents will not join the list of all these plagues which come from my life before. But, with what I know about them, I don't have much hope regarding this fact. Well... Enough to live in a distant time!

I have to do something to think about something else. I think I had enough pain for today. I could resume reading my comics, but I don't really want to. How to occupy my time then? I post at my window and look at the landscape. The sun's rays gently caress my face, crossing the double glazing of the transparent wall. This beautiful weather, put balm on my pain and I prepare myself to go out. I lock the door behind me and then put it in my coat pocket before heading for the park which is not far from my home. I haven't even entered in it yet that I can already hear the laughter of children having fun on the slides, small climbing walls, plastic horses assemble on big springs, turnstiles and swings. It makes me smile and I watch them for a moment before resuming my walk among the trees composing this green space. Inspiring fresh air full lung, I feel better already. A little exercise, it's just what I needed.

Now, maybe I should go home. The weather begins to cool off. It's not that it bothers me, just that, I think people in the area would find it strange that a man of my age stay out in such weather without getting sick. So I turn on my heels to get home when I'm hit by something. I find myself on the ground and then look around to see what caused my fall. I sweep around with my eyes and see a little boy not far from me. He is frozen in amazement as tears run down his cheeks. What does this kid have? Has he lost his parents? Or is he just scared that I get angry at him because he knocked me down? I stand up carefully, without saying a word and then removes the dirt from my pants before addressing the boy in the most gentle way possible:

\- You should look where you're going little one. It would save you from dropping people.

\- I'm sorry sir. I lost my guide dog and I can't know when someone is there.

\- Your guide dog? Oh... you mean you're...

\- Yes, I'm blind.

\- I'm sorry, I should have known when you ran in my direction without making a move to avoid me. It must be said that I was a little lost in my thoughts. What kind of dog do you have? How have you lost it?

\- It's a Labrador, my parents told me she is black, so I called her Shadow. Something took her away from me...

\- Did you warn your parents

\- No, I was at my neighbors' house, they took care of me during my parents absence. My dog was outside and when I went out to look for him, he was gone. Ms. Cillian looked for her everywhere but she couldn't find him.

The little one then burst into tears, and my heart squeezes to see him so, then suddenly, I realize what he just said. Her neighbors are called like Cassandra! Could they be the parents of my son's companion? To find out, I just have to ask the child the question. I gently put a hand on his shoulder and put me at his height before asking him:

\- What is the name of your neighbors? Do you know if they have a girl?

\- James and Cynthia. And yes, they have a daughter named Cassandra. You know them?

\- I haven't met Mr and Mrs Cillian yet, but I know Cassandra well. How come you're here alone?

\- Actually... I got a little lost looking for my dog.

\- And you can't find your way that's it?

He nods as I sigh with spite. Decidedly, today's children are far more reckless than in my day. I shudder at the thought of what could have happened to him if he had hit someone other than me. Well, that's not all that, but I can't leave him like that. Then I got an idea and asks him:

\- Didn't they give you a way to reach them by chance?

\- Yes! I should have thought about it. They wrote down their number on a card, in braille.

He searches frantically his pockets and ended up drawing a small rectangle. I then invite him to "read it" to me, while I enter the number on my mobile phone. It's rather practical these things, and much less messy and noisy than the messenger birds of my time. I wait a few moments before the ringing sounds and then I put the phone near the ear of the boy and activate the speaker to hear too. A female voice says:

\- Yes? Who is speaking?

\- Mrs. Cillian! It's Jonathan. I got lost in the park looking for Shadow and a gentleman who knows Cassie has agreed to call for me.

\- You mean you're all alone outside with a stranger?!

\- He didn't hurt Cynthia! I hit him running to get my dog.

\- Is he still with you?

\- Yes. He's just at my side.

A male voice then takes over at the other end of the line and asks:

\- Who are you and how do you know my daughter?

\- My name is Leonard Dulaque. I'm sure Cassandra told you about me and my son Jenkins. Besides, she told me this morning that they are supposed to visit you next week.

\- Are you the father of Cassandra's boyfriend?

\- The term companion would probably be more appropriate. But yes, it's me.

\- Well... I didn't expect to talk to you in such circumstances.

\- Me either to tell the truth. Tell me, would you be able to pick up the boy? It will soon be raining and he shouldn't get sick.

\- I should be here in a few minutes. I will hang up. Watch him well.

The communication is cut, I look at the boy and he smiles at me. I guess he felt my eyes on him. We seek shelter in case the rain falls without warning and stay there waiting, in silence. My phone starts ringing and Cassandra's voice sounds:

\- Hello again. My parents called to tell me that you had found the son of their neighbors alone in a park. They want to make sure you told the truth and they asked me to join you there. Could you give me the coordinates of your position so that I can set the door?

\- I'm sure the young Jones has already raised the signal on my cell phone.

A few seconds later, coming from a distance farther than Cassandra's voice, I hear that of Ezekiel who says:

\- He finally grasped how I work. It's not too soon.

It makes me smile then Cassandra adds:

\- I'll be there before you can hang up and explain what's happening to Jonathan.

The phone call is interrupt and right after, a hand is on my shoulder. I turn around and greet Cassandra at the same time that the boy, helped by my arm that guides him, comes to see her at his turn. Then, as she comforts the kid from the loss of his dog, I remember something I read a day or two ago in the paper. Numerous animal extinctions have been observed recently, most commonly, canines disappear. The common point of all these disappearances is precisely this park. The last disappearance has also occurred not far from where we are. I whisper my idea to Cassandra, then apologize to the child for having to leave so quickly, then I'm going as fast as I can, directing my steps towards the last place of disappearance. Examining the place with great care, I discover traces belonging to magical creatures, far too small for a normal human eye. But since I have one of the magic detectors developed by my son, I managed to find them.

I'll have to come back with reinforcement. They seem to be a whole swarm, and it would be foolish, even for me, to venture alone into a nest of creatures known for their strong character. When I go back to where I left Cassandra and little Jonathan, I find a written word from the young woman's hand. I sighed relieved that the boy returned safely home and I call my son to ask him to program a door for me. I have to let the librarians know what's going on in this park before a human being is added to the list of missing people. When I walk through the door, my serious face, as I see it in a mirror not far from the entrance I've been on, cause concern to all the team members who interrupt their activities to look at me.

I approach them and say:

\- I have a case for you young people. Animals disappearances have been declared around the park from which I come back and I discovered, with the paraphernalia that my son entrusted to me, traces of magical creatures of very small size and which made their nest in the center of the place. These creatures love animals and are generally not aggressive, but if they end up being discovered by others than you, they can do a lot of damage among humans. I think there must also be in this place, an object that would have attracted them there.

\- In that case, I think we'd better get there right away. What do you think?

As the younger ones begin to debate following the question asked by Ezekiel, I dig my head to remind myself of what this species has to others as features that could help us. As much as I think, I only notice my son's hand on my shoulder belatedly and then turns to him a little confused.

\- I'm sorry Galahad, I was lost in my thoughts...

\- I saw that father. What are you thinking about so intensely?

\- The creatures we are dealing with. I feel like I have forgotten something important about them.

\- Maybe some tea could help you. Do you want a cup?

I look at my son for a moment and then jump on my feet, shouting:

\- I remember now! These creatures love tea and don't accept to be approached by males unless they are as old as the tree in which they are domiciled, at least in cases where they are comfortably located.

\- Does that mean that everyone can't come, Mr. Dulaque?, asks Jake a little irritated at being removed from the mission because he is a man of normal age, who hates tea.

\- I'm afraid that's it Mr. Stone. The only ones who can accomplish this mission are Cassandra, Eve, my son and me. You will have to stay all three as well. I'm sorry for you, but you must remember that this is not a punishment, rather a way to preserve your lives.

The trio then lowered their head, giving up the fight, they know perfectly well that I wouldn't change my mind and a few minutes later, we are back in the park. I lead them to where the nest is, and we enter in it with caution, sneaking into the breach of the centuries-old tree. Eve walks with a dim light flashlight, to avoid to scare the creatures too much, while my son and his beloved follow with the bags containing the tea leaves. I close the march, looking for the slightest suspicious movements. Once we reach the heart of the tree, we stop and invite the creatures to show themselves. They do it in spite of their fear but feeling the smell of the tea leaves that we brought, they agree to talk with us.

We calmly explain to them the consequences of their presence on the surrounding inhabitants and they are distressed to learn that they caused torment to a child by taking his dog. They didn't hurt the animals, as I expected, and then explain that there is an artifact that prevents them from leaving this place. We get their permission to inspect it and my son manages to determine where the problem lies with this object. It's covered with a mixture of tea and magic. It serves as both bait, because creatures like these come every day to increase the size of the swarm, and means to keep them trapped. By combining the knowledge of Jenkins and Cassandra, we are able to neutralize the artifact's powers.

In thanks for our help, before they go back to their original world, the creatures send all the animals home except Shadow entrusted to me. Once out of the tree, it closes behind us and we realize that two days have passed since we left the library. So we hurry back to reassure everyone and Cassandra, my son, and I, we are preparing to visit the Cillian. I take great care of Shadow so I can bring her back to her little master. The couple will leave before me and I will join them after I bring the dog back to Jonathan. But for now, I have to go home with my furry friend for a few days. Jake buy dog food so that I could feed her for her stay at home, in addition to getting a leash, a few toys and things to picking up the dung. It will give me an additional experience of life than a typical person of this modern age, to which I'm still so little used.

The long-awaited day is finally here, at the appointed hour, my son and his beloved go to the parents of the latter, while I go to their neighbors with Shadow. I find myself in front of a pretty little house with vanilla walls and pretty oak shutters to cover the windows at night. The dog remains silent, I think she understood that I wanted to surprise her owners. I climb the three steps to access the door and hit three times against the beige surface. I hide the animal behind my legs then the door opens, and I am face to face with a man in his thirties who asks me:

\- Who are you? What can I do to help you?

\- Hello, I'm Leonard Dulaque. I apologize for disturbing you at this time when you are probably going to sit down to dinner, but I would like to...

Before I can finish my sentence, I hear hurried footsteps heading towards us and a cheerful voice exclaims:

\- Mister Dulaque! I'm so glad you came to visit me!

\- Gently little one. You're going to hurt yourself running so fast, I said while catching the little one on the point of falling while he try to join me despite his father who blocks access.

The latter gives me a suspicious look as I rise to the height of the boy and say:

\- I have a surprise for you Jonathan.

\- Oh?

I hiss the dog that comes to lay down at the feet of the boy and takes his hand to put in the fur of the animal. The kid, recognizing his dog, leaps to pass his hands around my neck. I do not know how he managed to gauge the distance, I guess it's a stroke of luck, and he kissed me on the cheeks before saying:

\- Thank you for bringing Shadow back! I'm so glad she has nothing.

\- There's nothing for my child. I promised you I would find your dog. It's now done. Did you like the surprise?

\- Oh yes! Thank you very much!

\- Will you pay more attention to your friend in the future hum?

\- Yes sir!

\- Very good. Now that I've brought it back to you, I have to hurry, I'm waited elsewhere.

The kid thanked me one last time before going back inside, dragging his dog behind him. I stand up to face Jonathan father who offers me to enter for a drink, but I decline the invitation:

\- I have to join my son and his girlfriend at the Cillian and I'm already late.

\- Another time then. It seems that my son likes you.

I smile, happy to hear that and then he adds:

\- He would have been heartbroken if you hadn't found his dog.

\- I am well aware of that. That's why I've looked for her carefully everywhere.

\- Thank you again for taking care of her. Come back and visit us one when you have some time.

\- No problem. After all, I know Cassandra well. As far as I understand, it's either she or her parents who keep Jonathan in your absence?

\- Yes that's right. How did you know Cassandra from elsewhere?

\- It's a long story. I can't stay more. They will wonder what I make.

\- Well, see you soon, maybe.

I shake his hand and go down the stairs and after hearing the door close behind me, I lead my steps to the next house. I feel that now things are going to go bad. Just arrived at the door, I know I'm not wrong, because I hear cries of indignation echoing on the walls. Without waiting for someone to allow me to enter, I pass the threshold of the house and arrive just in time to intercept the hand of Mr. Cillian who was heading straight for the face of my future daughter-in-law. I stand up to my full height and glare at the famous James Cillian, I tell him, the anger clearly perceptible in my voice:

\- Don't you dare to put your hand on her. You may be her father, but that doesn't give you the right to hit her!

\- Who are you to enter this way in someone else home without being invited? he asks indignantly.

Without releasing my grip on his wrist, I point to Galahad and say:

\- I'm his father, and they asked me to join them here to share dinner with you. I was a little delayed, but I didn't expect that when I walked through the door.

\- Do you mean that you was the one who helped little Jonathan a few days ago?

\- Absolutely, Mrs. Cillian. It would have been a pleasure to meet you if we weren't in such a situation.

\- I can perfectly conceive Mr. Dulaque. Could you let go of my husband now?

\- Oh... sure. Please excuse me. When it comes to Cassandra, I tend to lose my temper a little, I said with a small smile while pushing James further from his daughter before releasing him.

I told myself that it would be safer to remove her from him, in case he would be taken back, despite my presence, from a desire to strike his daughter. This one, by the way, gives me a grateful look before giving me a kiss and welcoming me to the house where she grew up. I'm not very convinced by the cheerful look she displays on her face, but I say nothing and go greet my son, then ask for explanations about what happened before I landed without warning. Unsurprisingly, the explanation is given to me by Cynthia:

\- My husband said very unfriendly things against your son. My daughter intervened to defend him. James didn't like it, the tone started to rise and then you know what happened next. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived. I couldn't have done anything to stop my man. Talking to him is useless when he is in such fury and I don't have enough strength to stop him in his tracks as you just did.

I turn to my son to ask him:

\- Still the usual comments my boy?

\- Yes. I think it will never stop father.

\- Hmm... I think we'd better not drag on in this case my children.

Galahad pulls me by the sleeve so that I get closer to him and whisper in my ear:

\- I don't think that's a good solution. He might think he won and then Cynthia put so much effort into preparing the meal, we can't inflict do that to her.

\- I guess you're not wrong. I'm going to give them one last chance, but it's only because you're asking me.

\- Thank you father. Come sit with us.

\- It's true I'll be more comfortable on a chair, I say, laughing.

I sit between Cassandra and her mother and we discuss calmly despite the disgusted looks that James sends to the couple when they show the slightest sign of affection. I clench my fists to say nothing that can make the situation worse. But, it's complicated for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand why, in all the times I've been through, there's always prejudice about everything, even in societies that are supposed to be more open than any other. Suddenly, a question from Mr. Cillian comes out of my thoughts:

\- Is your beloved at least aware that you might make your last breath before him despite the huge difference in age between you?

I feel the tension getting even more oppressive than earlier. This question is really something that should not be brought back to the carpet with Cassandra. She still hasn't digested the fact that her parents did not come to see her at the hospital after her operation. I turn to her and immediately spot the fact that tears come to her eyes. I gesture to Galahad to take her outside so she can get some fresh air and relax.

Once the duo out of the house, I do my best to keep calm. I look at the redhead parents then say:

\- Now, I will speak to you. You will listen to me because I will not repeat myself twice. James, you've pushed the plug too far with this question. Cassie had a hard time living that moment of her life when, while she needed your presence, you were not at her side. And you! You! The only question that must be avoided, you ask! It's like driving a knife into a scarred wound! Have you any compassion for your own child?!

The redhead man remains stoic in front of me, while his wife gives me a questioning look. Could it be that she wasn't aware of her daughter's operation even if Galahad call here? Or, is there anything else behind this? Cynthia's request puts me on the path to truth:

\- What are you referring to, Mr. Dulaque?

\- The day we almost lost Cassandra after faint another time because of her tumor, my son took her to the hospital. She was taken care of urgently and we were responsible of making you aware of the situation. But, despite the call, neither of you showed up and it hurt Cassandra a lot.

\- She doesn't have her tumor anymore?

\- You mean you really don't know?

\- No. I have never even received a call from your son. I would have recognized his voice if I had heard it before he passed our door. He has...

She then turns to her husband, realizing what it means that she did not pick up when my son wanted to join them. James has a big smile on his face while his wife is green with rage. She understands better now why he wasn't as surprised as when Cassandra passed the door with my son. He had already heard his voice. I feel that this story will end badly... It's this precise moment that the couple chooses to return. Seeing her parents stare at each other, the young woman immediately suspects that something happened and asked me for explanations. When she's aware of everything, she gets angry at her father, I've never seen her in such a state and it ends with James departure, he runs away like a coward.

It takes a few minutes before all the accumulated tension goes down and we can finally enjoy the dinner prepared by Cynthia. She apologized to her daughter and to my son for her husband's attitude and now the mother / daughter relationship is back on a healthy footing. I am delighted with this observation and tell myself that, in the end, it was not such a bad idea to stay in spite of Mr. Cillian's attitude. It only remains to hope that one day father and daughter will be able to reconcile, but I think that, for the moment, it's a loosing battle. At the end of the meal, Mrs. Cillian seems much more willing to accept my son as a member of his family and we all leave with a much lighter heart, despite the incident with Mr. Cillian. I wonder what will happen when the subject of marriage will be put on the table...


End file.
